Hydrocarbon exploration and energy industries employ various systems and operations to accomplish activities including drilling, formation evaluation, stimulation and production. Hydrocarbon production can be improved, especially in more challenging types of formations (e.g., shale formations, tight reservoirs), by using stimulation techniques. One such technique is hydraulic fracturing, in which stimulation fluid is pumped into a formation to generate or open fractures and release stored hydrocarbons. In some cases, multiple fracturing operations, including an initial fracturing operation and one or more re-fracturing operations, are performed in an attempt to enhance production volumes.